Jason Takes Gotham
by JasonandLuigi
Summary: What happens when Gotham's greatest hero meets the killer of Crystal Lake? A showdown in Gotham. Will Batman find a way to stop Jason? Or will Gotham fall prey to a merciless killer? Please read and review.


Gotham City was experiencing a water shortage. It was decided that they would send tanker trucks to bring water from an outside source. Not wanting to take water away from another community, it was suggested that the city found an unused water source. After researching several bodies of water, Batman suggested a lake by an abandoned camp, Camp Crystal Lake. Four tankers were sent to the lake but only three returned. After a short search, the missing truck was found a few miles outside of Gotham. There was a large hole in the tanker and both men in the cab were killed. One was decapitated and the other had several stab wounds. Batman was called to the scene. When he arrived, he was shocked. There had never been a murder like this in Gotham history. There had been bank robberies and the occasional super villain attack, but this was just gruesome. Across the city in an alley three men were robbing a young girl. The leader looked at her and said "hi sweetie, what's your name?" "Jane" the girl said. "Nice to meet you" the leader said "my name is Bobby and these are my friends Joey and Luke." He held her head over a rain barrel and said "give us your money or drown." "I don't have any money" the girl said. "Wrong answer" Bobby said as he dunked her head under water. He held her underwater for thirty seconds before he pulled her up again. Jane gasped and said "please, let me go." "Give us your money and we'll let you go" Luke said. "But I don't have any money." Jane said. Joey stepped forward and said "well then you'll just have to drown." He reached forward to push her underwater again. Suddenly a machete blade came out of the front of his chest. He fell to his knees and collapsed face first. Jason stepped out of the shadows and pulled his machete out of Joey's body. Luke took out a switch blade and stabbed Jason in the chest. Jason pushed Luke back and pulled the knife out of his chest. He walked over to Luke and shoved the switch blade into his throat. Luke's body fell and Jason turned toward Bobby. Bobby pulled out a pistol and shot him five times. Jason walked over to Bobby and grabbed him by the neck. Jason picked him up and shoved his head into the barrel. Bobby struggled for a minute or two, soon his body went limp. Jason let him go and let his body fall. Jane looked at Jason with terror in her eyes. Jason looked at her, he turned and walked away. A quiet thank you escaped Jane's lips as Jason walked away. Back at the Bat Cave, Batman was researching murders in the Crystal Lake area. He came across several articles about a single killer. He came to an official police site and read "Jason Voorhees. Convicted of over 130 murders and suspected of many more. Height: 6'7" Weight: 300 lbs approximate. Threat Level: Extreme." Batman sat back in his chair and said "he must have gotten caught in the tanker somehow. Now he is in Gotham and no one is safe from him. I've got to stop him." Meanwhile in a warehouse by the docks, several collage seniors were celebrating a football win over their rival school. The door to the warehouse swung open and Jason stepped inside. A linebacker saw him and said "hey, this is a party for the football team not the hockey team. Plus it's invitation only so get lost." Jason raised his fist and shoved his hand through the boy's chest. A girl witnessed the murder and screamed. Jason grabbed a fire axe off of the wall and walked into the warehouse. Batman was still researching Jason when the Bat Signal suddenly lit up the sky. Batman rushed to the mayor's office. The mayor looked at him and said "I have bad news. A group of teenagers were having a party in an old warehouse by the docks. They were all slaughtered. Please go there right away and see what you can find." Batman ran to the Batmobile and sped to the docks. When he got there, he parked the Batmobile and began to look around. Soon he saw a large man walking away from him. Batman pulled out a bladed batorang and shouted "FREEZE!" The man turned to face him. When Batman saw the hockey mask, he whispered "Jason." He threw the batorang at Jason, hitting him in the shoulder. Jason easily pulled it out. He held it in front of his face and tilted his head in confusion as he examined it. Batman ran forward to attack him while he was distracted. He ran forward and delivered a hard kick to Jason's chest. It felt like he was kicking a brick wall. Jason threw the batorang down and punched Batman, sending him flying back a few yards. Batman quickly got to his feet and faced Jason. His eyes widened as Jason slowly unsheathed his machete. Batman pulled out an electric batorang and threw it at him. The batorang hit Jason in the arm and electricity surged threw his body. Batman smiled, expecting Jason to lose consciousness. He was amazed when Jason pulled it out and threw it down then he began slowly walking towards Batman. Batman wanted to retreat, but he knew from his research that if he left, Jason would just disappear into the night and kill again. Against his instincts, he decided to stay and fight to the end. He ran toward Jason to try a throat punch. When he got Close enough, Jason swung is Machete. Batman ducked but the machete cut the points off of the top of his mask. He quickly stood up and again attempted a throat punch. Jason grabbed Batman's forearm and pushed Batman's hand back toward his shoulder, breaking his arm. Batmen yanked his arm free and took a step back. Jason grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. He raised his machete for the final swing. Suddenly a rock hit him in the back of the head and a voice behind him yelled "hey jerk!" Jason threw Batman down and turned around to see the Joker and five henchmen. Batman was knocked unconscious when he was thrown down. The Joker smiled and said "I guess no one told you but taking out Batman is sort of my thing, and I don't share." He drew a .45 caliber handgun and fired all seven shots into Jason's chest. Jason began walking towards him. "Bullet proof vest, huh?" The Joker said. A henchmen with a baseball bat said "Let me take care of him boss." He ran toward Jason and swung the bat. Jason grabbed it mid swing and yanked it out of the henchmen's hand. He looked at the henchmen and shoved the bat into his chest. Jason watched the henchmen fall, then he began walking towards the Joker again. "Don't just stand there! Go get him!" The Joker yelled. Three henchmen ran toward Jason. He swung his Machete at the first, cutting his head off. He grabbed the second by his shirt and threw him into a nearby building. The third henchmen managed to avoid Jason's machete and stabbed him in the arm with a butterfly knife. Jason grabbed the last henchmen by the throat and picked him up. Jason suddenly turned his hand sideways, breaking the henchmen's neck. Jason dropped the dead henchmen, then he pulled the knife out of his arm and threw it at the Joker. The Joker quickly grabbed the last henchmen and pulled him in front of the knife. The knife hit him in the forehead, killing him instantly. The Joker pushed the dead body down and said "if you want something done right, do it yourself." He grabbed a crowbar from the dead henchmen and began walking toward Jason as Jason walked toward him. They met in the middle of the street. Jason swung, the Joker dodged it and hit Jason in the knee as hard as he could. Jason swung again, the Joker ducked under the machete blade. He kicked Jason between the legs as hard as he could. Jason didn't even flinch. "No balls I see" the Joker said. Jason swung again, the Joker held up the crow bar to block it. Sparks flew as Jason's machete scraped against the Joker's crowbar. The Joker slid back a few feet from the force of the hit. The Joker stepped forward swung for Jason's head at the same time that Jason was swinging down. The machete hit the Joker in his right wrist, cutting his hand off, sending his hand and the crowbar flying away. The Joker looked at his wrist and said "you call this a wound? I've inflicted more damage in my sleep." Jason swung again, hitting the joker on his left elbow, cutting his forearm off. The joker laughed and said "You're getting better kid, but this is still amateur work." Jason tilted his head in confusion. He was killing this man, but the man wasn't screaming he was laughing. Jason swung one last time, hitting the Joker in the neck, cutting his head off. The Joker's body fell. Jason turned back toward Batman. Batman regained consciousness. He saw what had happened to the Joker and saw Jason walking towards him. The henchmen that Jason had thrown at the building slowly stood up. Jason changed direction and began walking towards him. Batman quickly began to program a holographic projector on his utility belt to create an image of Jason's mother. He heard the henchmen start to scream and bones begin to crack and break. He quickly programmed a voice changer to Pamela Voorhees' voice. The screaming stopped and Batman heard the body fall. Jason turned back towards Batman. Batman turned the hologram on and used the voice changer to say "Jason, my special boy. You've done well, Mommy is proud of you; but now it's time to come home. Mommy has a reward for you, come home Jason." Jason put his Machete back in its sheath and began walking toward Crystal Lake. Batman slowly stood up and began walking toward the hospital.


End file.
